


【DC/BruJay】In The Name Of Desire | Three Day

by Sue_Yan



Series: 〖DC/Jason Todd Omega Week〗In The Name Of Desire [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue_Yan/pseuds/Sue_Yan
Summary: ‼️Jason Todd Omega Week Day 3：年龄差+怀孕‼️禁欲老父亲A!Bruce / 孕期O!Jason，帮助孕期Omega解决生理问题，有一些关于ABO的私设，沉迷写剧情到只有一点点不算肉的肉渣，OOC，哭哭Jay‼️BruJay非CP向，Jason的伴侣为原创角色（未出场），总之说到年龄差就不由自主的想起了Brucy‼️大量描写男性怀孕的场景与片段，没有出轨，没有乱伦，不过我写的时候挺纠结的，临门一脚差点缩回去，自行避雷‼️嗯，肉渣和剧情的比例大概是1:5吧。





	【DC/BruJay】In The Name Of Desire | Three Day

**Author's Note:**

> 这点肉渣渣我真的卡了好久，Omega周都过去了我才写到第三天，我能把周拖成月，我好想哭。

**-In The Name Of Desire-**

当Bruce从落地钟后边走出，就看到挺着肚子的Jason盘腿坐在沙发上还抱着一大碗被切成小块的苹果往嘴里送，一边吃一边对他打招呼：“晚上好，老头子，你今天回来的挺早啊。”

Bruce挑眉。自从Jason怀孕之后已经有六个多月没有踏入庄园一步了，他上一次过来还是带着男朋友见家长，直到那时Bruce才知道自己的儿子已经在瑞典和一个Alpha结婚，这个Alpha甚至搞大了他儿子的肚子！（当然这个Alpha并没能逃脱来自蝙蝠家族的问候，鉴于他在所有人都不知情的情况下就拐走了全家唯一的Omega。）

Bruce将询问的目光投向坐在三脚凳上给Jason削水果的Alfred。老管家接收到了主人的眼神信号波澜不惊地解释道：“很显然，这是Jason少爷。”

“……我知道这是Jason。”Bruce的表情在听到Alfred回答的瞬间闪过一丝茫然，而这难得一见的神情倒是很好的娱乐了自从怀孕后就变得无所事事起来的Jason，但他还没来得及笑，就在Bruce状似无意地瞥向他高高隆起的腹部时收了声。

这是他怀孕之后第一次回到庄园，虽然在见Bruce之前已经与恶魔崽子打过照面并允许对方摸了他的肚子，但多少还是有点不自在的。

他穿着一条宽松却款式老旧的长袍，是Alfred从自己的衣柜里翻出来给他的，毕竟你不能指望一群单身Alpha知道要“为自己怀孕的Omega儿子/兄弟准备好男性专用孕装”这件事，何况这又是一次Jason没有提前通知庄园的突然回归。

所幸Alfred是个老派的英国绅士，比起分体的棉布睡衣更热爱柔软的丝绸睡袍。

“我以为你正在斯里兰卡享受热带风情顺便安心养胎，”Bruce说，“Carlos没和你在一起？”

“Caramel先生将Jason少爷送来庄园后就离开了。”Alfred率先回答了这个问题，因为Jason正忙着吃东西——Bruce真的好奇Omega怀孕之后为什么可以这么能吃，Alf说话的时候又添了两颗橙子进去。

Carlos Caramel，Jason的合法Alpha伴侣，是来自一个美籍德裔家族的三代移民，目前就职于CIA——早在Bruce知道有这么一个存在的时候便将他调查清楚了。（反英雄与政府特工，听上去就像史密斯夫妇。）

“Carlos在休假途中接到了一个长期任务，他不得不回去报道，而法外者们全都不在地球。”Jason耸了耸肩膀，把卡在后牙槽里的一小块碎果肉舔进肚子里。他悄悄地伸手想去拿Alfred小腿旁边的饼干盒吃几块曲奇饼什么的，又因为老管家意有所指的咳嗽声而悻悻然地将手缩了回来，“拜托Alf，就再吃一块！”

“鉴于您总在最后一刻才想起这里是您随时可以回来的地方，我不得不提醒您，您已经是今天晚上第三次这么说了。”Alfred完全不为Jason可怜的眼神所动，他将果皮清数倒进纸篓里，继续对Jason说道：“我相信在睡觉之前这些水果已经足够满足您对餐后甜点的需求了。”

说完这句话，Alfred便起身回去收拾他的厨房了，于是客厅里就只剩下了Jason和Bruce，气氛一时间沉默的有些尴尬。

“呃，”过了几秒钟后，Jason开口说道：“离睡觉时间还早，那么要不要一起，我是说，看个电影什么的？Dick和Tim今晚都不回来，Damian去睡觉了，我自己一个人还挺无聊的。”

Bruce露出一个略带惊讶的表情。

“你知道的，”Jason清清嗓子，“Alf给我削太多苹果了，如果你能在Alf发现之前帮我吃掉一些，我会……会很感激。”他做了一个耸肩的动作。

“当然。”Bruce笑了笑，在他身边相隔两拳的地方坐了下来。他注意到了Jason后颈上有一块已经变成了疤痕的标记，这让Jason自身的信息素变得很淡，更多的还是属于Alpha的充满攻击性与保护欲的味道，警告着其他的Alpha：这个Omega名花有主。

电视上开始播放《侏罗纪公园》，Bruce向Jason投去一个“你确定吗？”的眼神。

“嘘，Carlos不太支持我看这种类型的片子，他说会影响到胎儿。你们Alpha有时候真事儿多，天知道我才是那个怀孕的Omega。”Jason往嘴里扔了一半酸橙，把另一半塞进Bruce手里，看他被酸的五官皱在一起之后发出了恶作剧成功的笑声。

Bruce咂咂嘴，那股子酸涩在味蕾上挥之不去，他猜想这是Alfred专门为Jason买的，听说孕期的Omega都很爱吃酸，“说到Carlos，你们怎么样？”

“关于什么？”

“我不太了解，”Bruce对双手平放在膝盖上，比起Jason放松的坐姿他反而才是显得拘谨的那一个，“他怎么看待你的……职业？”

Jason听到他这么问，将黏在电视屏幕上的目光分给了Bruce一些，手上还捏着一块苹果，“至少他不反对我杀人。”

“Jason……”

“我开玩笑的，”Jason不想在这种时候就这个问题和Bruce争论，反正他们都知道彼此永远也无法真正接受对方所秉承的正义，他岔开了话题，逃避可耻但胜在有用，“他知道我是红头罩，但不知道你是蝙蝠侠，他还觉得Wayne一家除了我都是老实人呢。”

“一个特工？”Bruce微笑。

Jason点点头，也煞有介事地笑道：“一个特工。”

_（*注释：这里Bruce想表达的是“没有调查过自己伴侣的身份背景，这样的人居然是特工？”但其实比起猜忌，Carlos对Jason更多的是信任与爱，只要Jason别玩死自己，其他随便什么都好。而且你俩咋知道Carlos没调查过呢？万一人家知道但不说呢。😆）_

当霸王龙突然出现的时候，Jason惊呼了一声，Bruce立刻感到紧张：“Jay，你还好吗？”

而Jason把手放在肚子上笑了笑，说：“别担心，是他在踢我，看样子不太喜欢这部影片。”

“他？”Bruce睁大了眼睛，带上一点少有的好奇心，他很少有机会近距离接触一个怀孕的Omega，况且这还是他命途多舛、失而复得的儿子，他感到内心一片柔软，“所以是一个男孩。”他不自觉的微笑起来。

“是的。”Jason目光温和，Bruce知道他喜欢孩子。

Jason刚刚回归的那一段时间曾大量的滥用抑制剂，Leslie医生说如果他继续一意孤行，那他将永无可能孕育一个属于自己的孩子。而男性Omega的精子活力极低，几乎没有让女性受孕的可能。

这个孩子的降临对Jason甚至对于他来说，都像是一个奇迹——即使这个奇迹让原本健美矫捷的Jason无法继续参与自己的义警事业，让他的身材变得臃肿，行动缓慢，比以往更加情绪无常，他也仍然甘之若饴。

“Jason，”Bruce静静地凝视了他一会，然后轻声开口。他靠过去用一只手臂揽住Jason的头，然后和他额头相贴，“我真庆幸你还在这里。”

“Old man？”

电影在Jason满是疑惑的呼唤中缓缓走向尾声，Bruce笑着摇了摇头，然后松开了手：“去休息吧，晚安，Jason。”

Jason才发现，水果已经吃完了。

Bruce凌晨两点多的时候被一阵若有若无的哭声吵醒。他不想承认在睁开眼睛的瞬间感到自己头皮发麻，毕竟Wayne大宅太古老了，与哥谭的年纪几乎一样大。

他很小的时候，Thomas为了逗他会给他讲述在这座大宅里发生的故事，其中不乏一些恐怖的传说，即使他已经作为蝙蝠侠在哥谭的黑夜游荡了多年，Thomas在摇曳的烛火中发出的空灵声音仍然是他心底的挥之不去的童年阴影之一。

他屏息又躺了好一会，才听出那是Jason的声音，他呼出一口气翻身下床。

Jason的胎像并不如其他的男性Omega的那样稳固，这个家里又没有任何人拥有该如何去对待一个怀孕Omega的经验，以防Jason在Wayne庄园的这几日发生意外，Alfred特地将他的房间安排在了Bruce的旁边。

Bruce敲响了Jason的房门：“Jay，你还好吗？”

“……什么？Bruce？”

Jason的声音听上去不太清醒，带着一点哽咽的鼻音，联想到刚刚他听到的动静，不难猜测Jason正在因为什么事哭泣，而这可不是Jason的个性。

“出什么事了？别担心，我进来了。”

“不！等等，别！”而Jason的阻止晚了一步，Bruce已经打开了他的房门。

开门的一瞬间，室内充斥着的信息素的味道扑面而来，区别于其他Omega的甜腻，满是被无限放大的粗粝的海盐味道——A与O都受信息素的驱使而行动，但拥有永久标记的Omega的一个共同特点是，不太好闻的信息素会保护他们不受非伴侣Alpha的侵犯——Bruce嗅出这是属于Jason的信息素的一部分并为此蹙紧了眉头，他反手关上了门。

Jason跌倒在地毯上，用一只胳膊搭在床沿勉强支撑着自己的身体。Bruce还以为他摔倒了，他赶忙上前去扶住对方地身体，方一触碰到他滚烫的皮肤就察觉到了不对劲。或许是浸泡过拉萨路池的缘故，Jason的体温一直偏低，只有热潮降临的时候才染上些许火热。

“你……发情期？”被标记的Omega的发情期会趋向于稳定，一个怀孕的Omega则会完全规避发情，而Jason已经怀孕七个月了，“怎么会？”

“是孕期热潮……”Jason尽力控制着自己的呼吸和呻吟，他脸上满是泪水和汗水的混合物，睡袍的下摆堆在胯间，内裤半褪不褪的挂在大腿上，已然抬头的阴茎在孕肚下颤颤巍巍的吐着前液，他能感觉到自己的臀缝里已经变得黏腻不堪，好在Bruce禁欲，他习惯性闭合的腺体没有外露信息素才不至于让他感到难熬。

怀孕的Omega会在四个月左右经历一次孕期热潮，那之后胎像便会完全稳定下来，但Jason的体质太差了，这导致他会经历比寻常Omega更多的孕期热潮。

“……射、射出来就行，但是我、我摸不到……”说这话的时候Jason又开始哭了，怀孕让他的情绪起伏非常大，而他通红的脸颊亦不知道是被情欲所折磨还是由于内心的羞耻感。

Bruce听到这句回答也不免怔愣了片刻，他看了眼Jason的腹部，好像确实比其他同期怀孕的男性Omega要大上那么一圈……

Jason靠在他怀中闭着眼睛低声啜泣着，额发凌乱的贴在他满是汗水的额头上。Bruce轻叹一声，然后托住Jason的身体让他侧身坐在自己的大腿上，“放轻松，Jay，我会帮你。”

他轻声安抚着，孕期Omega不能使用抑制剂，而在父母的指导下度过热潮放进如今这样的社会已经不算什么新鲜事了——即使Jason抗拒，他也得承认在没有伴侣的陪同下，从一个被他认定的族群中的“父亲”这里获得帮助是最好的选择。

Bruce的手伸进Jason的裙底，将他在Omega中算得上是天赋异禀的性器完全掌握其中，先是握住柱身上下撸动了几下直到它完全勃起，拇指从伞状冠的下方划过，这让Jason不由自主地攥紧了Bruce的手臂：“别这样……”

“你可以叫出来，不用害羞。”年长的Alpha用嘴唇安抚性的碰了碰Omega的肩膀，性器上凸起的脉络在他手中突突的跳动着。他用掌心握成一个圆裹住滑腻的龟头反手转了两圈，附满茧子的粗糙指腹与掌心摩擦过敏感的漏着透明黏液的顶端时让Jason难以自拔地长吟了一声，紧接着后知后觉的咬住自己的下唇，“B、Bruce……！”

“Shh……”Bruce手上的动作并未停下，他曲起拇指，用修剪整齐的指甲抠弄着微张的尿道口，经不得刺激的器官颤颤巍巍的留下了几滴乳白色的液体，Jason短促地吟叫一声，蜷缩着的大腿内侧的肌肉微微颤抖。他试图并起膝盖阻挡Bruce的进一步触碰，但Omega的本能又使他无法抗拒这种解脱般的舒爽。

Bruce就着体液的湿润再一次握住柱身上下滑动了起来，直到柱身上都沾满了Jason自身分泌出的液体，他的动作时快时慢，这让在性事上显然不如Bruce熟练的Jason的心跳完全在他带动的节奏中鼓动着。他将两根手指围在阴茎底端，同时用宽大的手掌包裹住下方的两颗圆球在灵活的指间揉捏挤压着，Jason倒吸了一口气，面色通红的将脸埋在Bruce肩上的衣物里。

“哈……”Jason呼出的热气拍打在Bruce的耳朵旁边，在后者的抚弄下，他连脚趾都舒适的蜷缩了起来，手指几乎扣进了年长Alpha的肩肉里，“我、我不……！”

“没关系。”在Bruce的应允下，Jason喘息着射了出来，乳白色的精液从马眼中一小股一小股的吐入Bruce的手里，再顺着他的指间滴落在地毯上，Jason又伏在Bruce的肩膀上喘息了好一会，唯有露出的耳朵红的像在滴血。

_（笔者OS：就这一段我卡了三天，好几次都想写一句要不然你们自己脑补吧我就不详述了……OTZ）_

Bruce从床头柜上抽出几张纸巾擦净手上和Jason大腿两侧的浊液，他拍了拍青年的后腰，“Jay？”

Jason没有回话，他仍垂首抵在Bruce的肩头，却已经闭上眼睛累得昏睡了过去。Bruce笑着揽住Jason的后背，另一只手穿过他的腿弯将他打横抱起放置在床上。

“晚安。”他最后亲吻了青年的额头。

-END-


End file.
